Fleeting Happiness: A Vincent & Aeris Story
by flowergirl 677
Summary: "Fuzzy save Aeris. Fuzzy take Aeris home?" - Vincent saves chibi-Aeris from Shinra, what happens years later?


Disclaimer: Like we all don't know Squaresoft owns FF7 :^_^;;_;;v_v;;_;;^_^

Fleeting Happiness: A Vincent and Aeris Story

My eyes, a pair of burning orbs that reflected the very emotion that consumed my heart. Anguish, pain, and despair, buried decades ago with the death of the former Turk Vincent Valentine, struggled to resurface. With not so much as any resistance, it came back tenfold. No, but it didn't stop there. As soon as I stepped foot into the upper plate of the city known as Midgar that drained the Planet of it's life substance, mako, my fury only multiplied...

Red fury. More crimson than the very substance that sustained life, drizzled with passion that surpassed even that of human affection polluted the air with madness beyond lunacy. Any rational or humane thoughts began fading as I felt myself being swept away with my hidden beast. Chaos overcame me.

Ears growing demonically pointed, the sound of gils being dropped a mile down the alley did not escape my acute hearing. Fangs emerged, bared and ready to strike. As with my enhancement in hearing, the emergence of the demon within me also enhanced my sense of smell. The dank air and littered alleyways' scents became more distinct and ordered. 

For a moment I was overwhelmed with the smell of alcohol that inhabitants of the streets relished in. But another odor soon replaced it. Screams from down the alley lingered in my ears, while my nose confirmed that blood was spilt. From the tone of the screams, they belonged to a female no doubt. As much as my human half wanted to help the owner of the screams, my beastial half would not have it.

To prove its point, Chaos hastened the transformation. My pale body darkened and grew hairier. I paused amid my long strides, hunched over in pain. The muscles of my body enlarged to twice its size, forcing my skin to expand rapidly in order to cover my bulging muscles. Trembling in agony, the transformation continued to no end. Soon my body was covered in grayish brown fur, and my clothes had once again vanished. Only one more addition before the grotesque transformation became complete. A howl erupted from my baring chest as two humongous furry bat wings protruded from my back. 

I became a spectator again. No longer was my mind in my body. Control was mine no more, only Chaos reigned over my transformed body. Through slit red irises of that of a predator, it looked upon the moon of lunacy augmentation. No matter, my anger was its anger. It will get the job done.

Without further delay, Chaos took to the skies. Its large wings acting as gliders as it soared through the night's air under the cover of floating clouds. The flying must of calmed down Chaos some, for in another second I found myself looking through chaos's eyes; they became windows to my soul once more. Though, I have much doubt that I will be able to control this body, save for to fuel the anger and hatred I harbor for _mine_ and _its_ prey, Hojo...

Not long, the huge complex marked Shinra came into view. Towering to sixty seven stories and armed with hundreds of Soldiers, invading it would be foolish. But for one such as Chaos, invading the Shinra building would be a synch. Under the cover of the night, _it_ and _I_, soared around the complex to my destination. Hojo's lab was on the sixty-fourth floor. That I will never forget, for it was where I met _her_... And where Chaos was bestowed to me.

From where I levitated in the air, Hojo's lab was in full view. Machinery and endless tubes of vile chemicals littered the large room lit with fluorescent lights. No doubt he used these for human and monster experiments alike. I felt myself being pushed out of my body again as my anger overcame me. 

Struggling to maintain my anger, I finally gained some leverage in my body. Once more I peered through Chaos's eyes at Hojo's lab. Control was out of the question when I spotted the greasy scientist through the windows of his lab. Blinded by my anger, my eyes became a furry of red and before I knew it, I became a spectator again. 

I watched as Chaos flew straight into the tinted glass, shattering it into thousands of shards. Soldiers assigned to be on guard in the surrounding towers, that were oblivious to Chaos earlier, turned their heads up, guns pointed, to floor sixty seven. Alarms sounded off and shouts were thrown, but all was oblivious to Chaos aside from the prey before it.

"There's been a breech in floor sixty-four. All Soldier units requested at once!"

Again I struggled to re-enter my body, I could care less if Chaos wanted to keep the body, all that mattered was if I was the one to rip Hojo from limb to limb. The one to deliver him to Hell. But at last, my anger merely drove me further from my body. The harder I struggled, the more distance I put myself from my connection to my body. All that was left was to watch the scene before me unfold.

In a swirl of anticipation and disappointment, I observed as Chaos toyed with its prey. Backed against a wall, Hojo fingered something in the right pocket of his lab coat nervously. Fear shone through his eyes behind the spectacles and messy hair. But there was more than fear, upon close inspection, one would notice that it was a glint of trickery and hope. Yet, Chaos was too rapped up in the game to notice what Hojo was calculating. 

At the exact instance that Chaos decided to strike its prey, Hojo's plan was revealed. A tube filled with acid did Hojo released at Chaos. The acid burned Chaos's shoulder upon contact and the sizzling of burnt flesh could be heard. A smile of triumphant leered across the mad scientist's face. Though that was short lived. Chaos advanced on Hojo without so much as a grunt from the burn.

In another flash, Hojo was a bloody pulp on the tiled floor while Chaos loomed over him smeared with the dead man's blood and its own blood that was seeping freely from its shoulder wound. 

At that moment, I was content and ready to depart from the face of the Planet allowing Chaos full reign of my body. Hojo was dead, I have avenged _her_. There was nothing left for me. Everyone that I once knew were dead, and so was Vincent Valentine. All that remained was an angered soul and out of control beast. Nothing this wretched world would miss.

So I settle to simply letting my mind drift... But then I saw her. Unbeknownst to Chaos or I, there was a little brunette girl in pink, no older than five years old, sealed in a specimen tube on the other side of the laboratory. How she reminds me of _her. _Her eyes... So full of sadness and pain. Those emerald eyes do not belong to one of such youth, they looked beyond her age. 

Seeing her stirred so many emotions that I thought no longer existed in me. I suddenly felt the need to save her; no one deserved to be experimented on by the hands of Hojo. So caught up in the death of Hojo and the strange child, I hadn't realize that we were still in the Shinra building. The place was swarming with Soldiers and now they were outside hammering at the door to the laboratory. 

I began to fight to regain control of my body, and by my doing so, Chaos noticed the little girl in the specimen tube. In a few strides, Chaos was before the child. Images of how Chaos would spill the blood of the child flooded my mind. I battled with Chaos for control even harder, but in the end, I only succeeded in returning to my body. Chaos still dominated.

Through it's bloody slit eyes, I watched her. Surprisingly so, there was little fear in the emerald eyes. The little girl stared back at me with tear stained eyes filled with... Sympathy? Fear did not shone in her eyes, but I still smelt fear from her. No, the fear was not veered towards Chaos, but it was her fear of Hojo and Shinra. 

More angry shouts and thudding from the other side of the automatic door, and the it nearly collapsed. 

"Professor Hojo! Professor Hojo! Open the door!"

The little girl's emerald eyes widened and it became pleading. More tears streamed down her little face as her situation became even more so desperate. 

Something passed between her and Chaos, for at that very moment, I felt the nod of Chaos. Smiling now, the little girl stepped back against the other side of the tube, while Chaos smashed the barrier effortlessly. Dusting herself off, she carefully maneuvered her way out of the tube avoiding cutting herself on a glass shard. Surprisingly, she was really graceful for a child of five years old. Not clumsy like most.

Standing in front of Chaos, she barely reached pass its knee cap. Looking up at Chaos, she flashed it another one of her bright smiles. She stretched her tiny bare arms up to Chaos in a gesture to be held.

"Fuzzy saves Aeris. Fuzzy take Aeris home?"

What surprised me the most was Chaos reaction. Instead of the vicious beast he was just a minute ago, his anger was almost completely suppressed. There was no malice that Chaos harbored for this little child. I didn't think about it that long, though. In that instance, I took my chance and won over my body. However, Chaos insisted that we kept the transformation. Under the circumstances, it was our only option. My human body might not be capable of escaping the Shinra complex, but Chaos's beastly body was.

Settled and not a moment too soon, I swept her up with my cleaner arm with ease, while the Soldiers broke through the. A little giggle was heard from her as she clung to my uninjured shoulder. With her securely in place, I took a few steps back and launched myself from where I entered earlier. Through the broken window we went, and into the night I soared her to safety. The Soldiers were left gaping at Hojo's carcass and baffled at the beast that flew off. 


End file.
